


玻璃男孩

by pepperlake



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Summary: 一个玻璃工匠学徒和一个玻璃人的故事





	玻璃男孩

村庄唯一的玻璃作坊旁边有个森林，作坊的学徒们被老板指使着，从森林的伐木工那里取来木料，然后投进炉子里，把木头变成熊熊烈火。  
黑发的小学徒抬起了头，头顶的夕阳是一片橙色，像是仅在节日擦里才有浓稠的南瓜奶油汤，被刨得极其圆润的南瓜球就在表面浮了起来。想到这个他肚子就开始咕咕叫。他打算赶紧把伐木工堆在那里的木头抱回去，然后提早溜进厨房蹭点面包，他和厨房管饭的棕发姑娘关系很好——不如说姑娘喜欢他比他喜欢姑娘要多一些，于是每次姑娘都会悄悄留多点吃的给他。  
学徒想着想着，南瓜汤的味道却变成了焦糊味，那是木头被点燃的味道，这可真是大事不妙，他一边想着，一边小跑过去看看情况。他看见一个手足无措的男孩和旁边被点着了的木头。看来今天是不可能提早溜进厨房了，小工匠叹口气，跑回去找了个小铁桶，又跑到河边把桶装满水，跑回森林里把火给浇灭了。  
引发火灾的罪魁祸首无辜地望着已经满身大汗的小学徒，绿色的眼睛好像用来当玩具的玻璃珠子。他看起来是那么无辜，小学徒放弃了像那些老点的工匠一样用着粗鲁的语句对他破口大骂然后揪住绿眼睛小个子质问他干嘛点火的打算。他用他最温和地语气询问吓得快要哭出来的对方，“你为什么要点着木头？我好不容易才能休息呢。”  
好吧，即便说这样，那个男孩还是哭了，哭声就像玻璃一样清脆，大颗大颗红色的泪液从眼角溢出，小学徒盯了好久才确定自己的眼睛没有骗他，男孩不哭了，小工匠将水泼到了他的身上，水刚刚碰到男孩的身子就已经蒸发掉了，变成了他身上滋滋冒出的白烟。“嘿，你到底想怎么样，要是着火了搞不好整个村子都会遭殃的。”小工匠就站在那里，男孩也站在那里，两个人都一动不动，小工匠发现男孩的手破了一角，就像玻璃制品磕破了一样，两个人互相看了又看，归巢的鸟雀在旁边探出头来，好奇地望着他们。透过男孩敞开的上衣，小工匠还看到男孩的胸部发着忽明忽暗的光，就像是身体里面藏着跳动的火焰。  
小工匠想了想，最终把男孩带了回去。他让男孩躲起来，“你要小心管事的那个家伙。要是被他发现了，他准会把你绑起来拿去城里卖掉。”  
小工匠突然想到一个点子，他可是在玻璃作坊里工作的人，为什么不把男孩身上的破洞补一下呢，于是他把放在旁边的原料混合好，“也许你得哭一哭，不哭也没有问题。”小工匠请求男孩，他看见男孩走进炉子，之后眼泪迅速地流了出来。大颗大颗的红色泪滴掉进了炉子里，然后火焰就那么升腾起来了，热浪就这么冲了过来。小工匠的技术还不算熟练——才干了一个月的活，但是他还是表现出一副从容镇定的样子。他在炉前站稳，努力回忆起所有他记住的步骤，小心翼翼地把原料烧融，等这句话被他说出来的时候，他却后悔了——前面可是一个，会哭会笑的人，怎么可能用玻璃把他补好呢？他没想到男孩径直冲了过来，“你不怕火！”在小工匠的惊叹声中，男孩拿过盛着原料的容器就往自己身上浇。小工匠反应过来才发现忘了男孩可以点着草木的眼泪也落在了手臂上时他的手臂毫发无伤，“自然可真是一个奇迹！”小工匠没有因为男孩与自己的不相似而害怕他，反而想去了解这个男孩，他自己也搞不懂究竟是为什么。  
男孩被小工匠安顿了下来，他的身体过于脆弱，农具可以伤害到他，石块可以伤害到他，要是被人发现搞不好还会卖到城里去，像猛兽一样被关进笼子里，向所有好奇的愿意花钱的人展示，一感觉到有什么东西掉他身上时，男孩就会下意思蜷缩起来，甚至摔跤会把自己磕出很多个小洞，小工匠好奇他到底是怎么样活着走到自己的面前来的。唯一确定的，男孩胸口那团火焰常常是很亮的，散发着橙黄色的光，不会有烟灰掉出来，它就这么一直燃烧着，会随男孩的欢喜而雀跃，随男孩的不安而显得有些暗淡。普通人的心脏只是一坨血肉，而男孩的心脏是一团火焰，火焰是他的生命之源，那是多么真挚的心，常人的心再真挚都要埋在皮肉之下，可男孩的心却几乎触手可及。  
每当男孩要出去的时候，小工匠都要辛苦地帮他打好掩护，于是男孩不愿意离开这里了。  
有时候趁着留其他人外出的时候，男孩会偷偷溜进工坊里，小工匠会为他留多几块面包，这时小工匠还会拿出他藏起来的糖果，男孩吞下去不像是在吃，像是用火焰把放入嘴巴里的东西给烧掉了。  
男孩一直在担心这样的安逸日子不会长久，因为生活就是这么教会他的。有几天，他发现小工匠没有找他——小工匠只是每个月都要跟着其他人去镇子帮忙拉货罢了，男孩陷入了短暂的慌乱之中，他胸口的火焰像是被人放入了柴火，他感觉他的整个身体都在熊熊燃烧，他决定去找找小工匠，于是他整理好自己所剩无几的行装就出发了。  
小工匠回来的时候，男孩已经走了很远很远。小工匠以为男孩自己找到了更好的出路，小工匠知道躲在一个被人废弃的小木屋里没有什么好未来，“祝他顺利！”小工匠为男孩祈祷之后，转身为自己的未来忙活去了。  
没有多久，小工匠也离开了。“我不想待在这里了！”小工匠边想着，边跳上了去城里的牛车。他再也不是一个工匠，他是个不受拘束的青年。  
在一个黄昏，一个有着大雨的黄昏，男孩终于找到了青年。  
小青年看着满脸都是水的男孩，男孩脑袋上破了一个大洞，他只好一直拿手捂着伤口，胸前火焰已经快被落进去的雨水浇灭，“他会死吗？”这是青年看到他时第一个念头，“嘿！我找了你好久！”可男孩比起头上的大洞更关心找到小青年这件事，青年把男孩拉了进来，男孩身上的衣服破破烂烂，看到青年，他边说边比划着自己一路靠着别人的救助才能活下来，，在找到青年的前一周他还不小心撞破了脑袋。小青年叹了口气，给他擦干了身子，男孩头上破得可真是一个大洞，青年拿洞想把洞给堵上，他看着男孩不知所措地摸了摸头上那个夸张的布包叹了口气，这也太滑稽，而且也不是一个长久的解决方案，难道还像以往那样把玻璃烧融帮他补上吗？男孩还会碎上一千次一万次，他不可能在后面跟着男孩一万次给他缝缝补补。这夜，男孩睡得很好，这是他这么多天来碰到床的一次，青年却在一旁翻来覆去，他从未想过男孩会一路跑来找他，他自认自己不是什么好人，但至少他不想让青年收到伤害。他看着旁边睡着的男孩，火焰似乎越来越暗。青年想为男孩做点什么，在他看来，他们应该算得上是朋友了，朋友不应该让朋友受伤害。  
青年直到很晚才躺下休息，他做了个梦。他梦到万物始于火焰，一切都从火焰里生出，然后他拉着男孩穿过了无边的森林，跨越了无数条溪流，在漆黑的地道里穿梭，最终寻找到了他们想要找的财富，在他们开心的时候，一切又回归于火焰之中，也包括他们，在火焰里。这是某种预言，或者某种启示，醒来之后，青年就和 男孩一同上路了。  
他们陷入过沼泽，男孩脚滑摔了进去，等被拉起来的时候他已经失去了他的鞋子，青年险些被挂到树枝上再也下不了，他的衣服也被树枝勾破。夜晚他们得轮流休息——有一人要看好那可怜的小篝火，他们害怕自己火一灭就成为野兽的午餐。没有人告诉他们什么时候会下雨，在登山的时候，他们被大雨淋了个措手不及，男孩发现了一个山洞，于是他们不要命地狂奔了进去，但进去的时候已经淋了个湿透。所有的东西都被打湿了，他们没法点火。青年觉得自己快要冻僵了，他听见自己牙齿碰撞在一起的声音。男孩说自己能点火，只要青年愿意，可Jeff拒绝了，最后他花上了很长的时间才勉强点燃了一个小小的篝火，他快觉得身体已经不属于自己，在把所有东西摊开在一旁以便烘干之后，青年最终沉沉地睡去。  
青年又做了一个梦，梦见他被一群骷髅，他们身上裹着棕色的布袍，边角似乎已被烧焦，布袍下面是漆黑的骨架，空洞的眼眶让人害怕。他们是像男孩那样的玻璃人的受害者。他就坐在地上，他们围着他。“我曾接近过这样的人，于是我被伤害了。”这是最左边的那个骷髅，他一开口，就伴随着骨头转动时的咔咔声，“我以为我可以全身而退，不料引火上身。”这是第二个骷髅，他的眼框里留出了白色的眼泪，漆黑的脸上多了两条白线。“快离开你旁边的人吧，下个受害者就是你，你没法抵挡火焰的，我们向来如此脆弱。我们不比玻璃孩子厉害多少。”所有的骷髅一起说道，他们在青年身边打转，声音就在青年的脑海里嗡嗡地响了一次又一次，“收手吧！如果你不想没有命的话！”然后青年身上的地面突然消失了，他掉了下去。醒来的时候青年觉得这是又一个指示，他们快要找到他们想要的东西了。  
雨过天晴，阳光射入了洞穴里，两个人才发现他们身后有个地道。他们点燃了火把，照亮了昏暗的山洞，这时他们才发现这是古代文明存留下来的遗迹。他们的确找到了一小堆被祝福过的矿石，它们在阳光折射着彩色的光。青年最终笨拙地把所有东西都准备好，最后把那闪烁的液体滴到了男孩的头上。  
没有哪个作家能准确地描绘出那一刻是什么样的情景。那是绚丽，璀璨的，一瞬间的光芒比世上所有的珠宝加起来的光都要闪亮，他们离开的时候是夜晚，闪亮的男孩就像是一颗落在地上的星星。男孩经过修补之后已经足够坚硬，他不再害怕有东西能伤害他了。可青年还是觉得差了点什么，但他明白，已经能做的就是这些了。  
这一夜里，男孩的火焰像是能窜出头顶。“你看！”男孩拉着青年，“我不怕受伤了！”青年却松开了手，男孩的温度实在是太高了，作为一个普通人他无法忍受这样的高温。脆弱的身体能被修复，可是脆弱的心呢？男孩以为青年要再次离开，他尝试一切的方法去挽留青年，但这样给青年带来了更多的麻烦。  
青年只是想保护他，而男孩想要的更多，他想让青年留在自己的身边。最终，他们产生了嫌隙。男孩在争吵时不慎点燃了树木，先是一颗，结果是一大片。青年想起了他在山洞那晚做的梦，他想起了那些围着他跳舞的骷髅，他还不想加入他们，于是青年挣脱开男孩想挽留他的手，不顾一切地向外围跑去。“回来！回来！”他听见男孩的叫声离他越来越远，青年没有回头，也不敢回头，最后他跑去了就近的一个山村，告诉他们森林失火了，“我只是一个路过的行人”，青年听见自己的声音在颤抖。  
男孩一直没有离开，他一直在等待着小青年回来找他。他开始哭泣，火烧得更旺了，倒塌的树木封堵住他的出路。男孩最终晕倒在了火海里。男孩醒来的时候火已经熄灭，似乎是暴雨浇灭了大火，带着水珠更加闪亮男孩拍走黏在自己身上的灰，他不用再去找谁了，于是他茫然地看看四周，自己离开了。


End file.
